total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron
Cameron is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. He is a member of the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect of Harold and the physical stature of Cody; he even becomes the latter's replacement in Sierra's eyes during Total Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with almost every thing that surrounds him that he hasn't seen before. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Despite his delicate physique, he has made it past the merge in the first two seasons he competed in. Despite being a kind and good-natured person, he has shown some hints of anger that cause him to raise his voice or to be frustrated by his following teammates, as can be seen in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Cameron arrives to the Enchanted Forest in the third bus and shortly after arriving is shown happy to be reunited with Mike and Zoey. He is placed on the Whimsical Dragons. When the challenge starts, he attempts to lead his team, by calculating the speed they must move if they want to arrive at finish line first and win, but his "nerd talking" confused some of his teammates. After being annoyed by Samey and Cody, he screams that he won season four and that he is going to lead his team with brains, with no need of brawn, but becomes captured in a web trap he created before to slow the other team down. When he confesses this, his teammates become angry. And while he tries to free himself, the other team arrives at the finish line, and the Whimisical Dragons are sent to elimination. Due to slowing his team down and irritating them, he is the first to be eliminated, and recieves the Kick Of Shame before finishing his goodbye speech for Mike and Zoey. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Cameron appears in the videoconference MePhone4 does with the eliminated contestants, training with Jo. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Cameron is shown to be on the helicopter that evacuates the last contestants out of the Enchanted Forest. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Cameron is seen with Mike and Zoey, having breakfast at Dawn's Nature Hotel. Tey comment about how unpopular they are among the fandom, and aren't really excited when Chris announces a chance to compete back, but Mike, that decides that will split up fro them, in order to have more possibilities. Cameron and Zoey reach the stage, and talk about Mike and the old times, not noticing Bridgette steals a passport located there. When they chase her, it's too late, and as they don't get qualifyed, Mike actually does. Cameron wishes him good luck, and leaves the Enchanted Forest, riding a Hydreigon with Zoey. Appearences Gallery from TD wiki comes....png|Cameron is happy to be reunited with Mike and Zoey. sto with it!.png|Cameron gets frusrated with his teammates. maybe i get booted.png|Cameron talks about his mistake with the trap. who is your cammy.png|Cameron says that, with a brain like his, he can't be eliminated. Kick of cam.png|Cameron takes the Kick of Shame. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Fodders Category:Season 1